Quelle bande de boloss !
by Miss Darkqueen
Summary: Et si à la place de Yui, une autre jeune fille bien plus rebelle s'était invitée chez les Sakamaki ? Que ce serait t-il passé ? Vivez les aventures trépidantes de Lucie Lagrange, jeune fille gothique, insolente et insolite !
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteur : aucun personnage ne m'appartient à part l'héroïne.

 **Prologue**

Encore. Je me suis encore fait virée d'une famille d'accueil. Tout ça à cause de mon don. Encore et toujours à cause de mon don. Ou plutôt dirais-je mes pouvoirs, ou encore ma malédiction, selon certains. Pour la plupart des gens, je suis un monstre. Une erreur de la nature. Mais ces gens là ne savent pas. Il ne savent pas que je n'en suis pas responsable, même si parfois ça m'arrange bien. Ils ne savent pas à quel point je suis rejetée à cause de ça. Ils ne savent pas non plus l'enfer que c'est, de passer son enfance sans la moindre relation sociale.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 16 ans. Depuis l'âge de 8 ans, je suis trimballée de familles en familles. Je ne suis pas normale. Je suis née avec des pouvoirs. Je m'en sers dans la vie de tout les jours, malgré les protestations de mon entourage restreint, qui se limite à mon psy, la dame qui s'occupe de me changer de famille et dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom, et ma meilleure amie, Manon. Ma seule amie, en fait. La seule qui m'accepte malgré mes différences.

La famille où je suis transférée aujourd'hui est un peu étrange, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Il s'agit de la famille Mukami, qui habite au Japon. Une chance que je parle couramment japonais. Bah oui, quand on a aucun ami, il faut bien s' voyage de la France au Japon fut long et j'étais heureuse d'avoir assez de batterie dans mon iPod pour tenir tout le trajet. À vrai dire, je m'étais servie de mes pouvoirs pour le recharger. J'étais une fan inconditionnelle de musique. J'avais toujours mon iPod avec moi. Toujours.

Lorsque je fus arrivée au Japon, je prenais ma valise, helais un taxi et indiquais l'adresse de ma nouvelle famille. Le chauffeur parut surpris mais ne dit rien. Quand nous arrivâmes, ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir un immense manoir aux allures de maison hantée. Je prenais ma valise et payais le chauffeur qui parti vitesse grand V. J'ouvris le portail et pénètrais dans la propriété, me dirigeant vers la porte, appréhendant un peu ma rencontre avec la famille Mukami. Je toquais et attendis.

 **Fin du prologue ! J'espère que ça vous as plu, malgré le fait qu'il soit très court ! Je me rattraperai ! Allez, ciao !**


	2. Chapitre 1

Note de l'auteur : aucun personnage à part l'héroïne ne m'appartient.

 **Chapitre 1**

Voyant que personne ne répondait, je toquais encore, plus fort cette fois. À noter que j'avais toujours mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. Agacée, je décidais d'entrer par moi-même. Je poussais la porte qui s'ouvrit sans résistance. J'entrais dans le hall sans demander la permission. J'allais dans la pièce à ma droite où un mec de mon âge dormait sur un canapé. Il avait des cheveux rouges clairs qui finissaient en rose pâle. Juste pour le plaisir, je posais ma valise et mettais ma bouche juste à côté de son oreille. Je lui hurlais dans les oreilles et il se réveilla en sursaut, tombant sur le sol. Je m'effondrai sur le parquet, hilare.

\- Tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais, ha ha !

\- Qui es-tu ?!

\- Quelqu'un ! Tu devrais le savoir, sauf si on m'a filé la mauvaise adresse, mais ça m'étonnerait. _Baaka._

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas un idiot ! On ne m'a pas mis au courant, c'est tout !

\- Mais oui ! On te crois, monsieur attention-je-suis-grognon-quand-on-me-réveilles !

Je pouffais de rire une nouvelle fois et il dit en me fusillant de ses yeux verts :

\- Si tu me disais ce que tu fais là, au lieu de te moquer de moi ?

\- Bah, vous êtes censé être ma famille d'accueil, mais peut-être que je me suis trompée !

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Une orpheline ! Peut-être que Reiji en saura plus. Reiji !

\- Oui ?

Un mec un peu plus âgé arriva. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui, comme monsieur grognon, dégradés vers le clairs. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang et il avait des lunettes rectangulaires fines noirs. Son air sévère me faisais un peu flippé.

\- Cette fille dit qu'on est sa famille d'accueil.

\- Vous êtes bien les Mukami, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais je n'étais pas au courant. Peut-être que Shuu pourra nous expliquer. Suis moi.

Je suivi Reiji jusque dans ce qui semblait être le salon principal. Je m'asseyais sur le plus grand canapé et Reiji me demanda de me présenter.

\- Ok. Bon, je m'appelle Lucie Lagrange, je suis française, j'ai 16 ans. Je suis orpheline depuis ma naissance, mais je passe de familles en familles depuis la mort de mes parents adoptifs, quand j'avais 8 ans. Dois-je préciser pourquoi je suis virée de toute les familles ?

\- Non, ça ira.

\- Ok. Euh... du coup, c'est qui Shuu ?

\- Personne, dit une voix lubrique venant des escaliers.

\- Laito, que fais tu là ?

\- Bah, il y avait déjà toi et Ayato alors je me suis dis que j'allais me joindre à vous.

Ok. Donc monsieur grognon, c'est Ayato, et le pervers, c'est Laito. Pigé.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur ? lança un mec aux cheveux violets, tout comme ses yeux.

\- Je crois que ça vient d'elle, dit le pervers en me désignant.

\- Bref, repris Reiji, où est Shuu ?

\- Je vais le chercher, dit le mec aux cheveux violets.

Il me faisais flipper. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas d'âme. Que toute trace d'humanité avait disparu chez lui. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagné d'un autre mec roux-blond aux yeux bleus azur. Je supposais que c'était lui Shuu. Purée, mais il y a combien de mecs dans cette maison ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il

\- Apparemment, nous serions la famille d'accueil de cette jeune fille. J'oses espérer que tu sais de quoi il retourne.

\- Ah oui. Une femme à appeler pour demander d'héberger une fille ou je sais plus trop, et j'ai dis oui. Allez salut.

Il était comme moi. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles H24. On allait bien s'entendre.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il n'y est pas d'erreur.

\- Alors elle va rester ? demanda Laito

\- Il semblerait.

\- Cool !

Il me lècha l'oreille et je sursautais en hurlant.

\- Eh ! Non mais ça va pas ?! Dégage !

\- Oh, elle est sucré !

\- Fait voir, dit le sans-âme en me lèchant la joue, ah oui.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! C'est quoi votre problème au juste ?!

Ils essayèrent de recommencer mais j'utilisais mes pouvoirs pour les envoyer baladés à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils parurent tous surpris. Je fis alors ce que toute personne censée aurais fait.

Je mis mes écouteurs et mis le son à fond.

 **Fin du chapitre 1 ! J'espère que ça vous as plu ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews ! Ciao !**


	3. Chapitre 2

Note de l'auteur : aucun personnage à part l'héroïne ne m'appartient.

Réponse à Lunou : Ah ah, oui, je suis sadique XD

 **Chapitre 2**

Je mis mes écouteurs et mis le son à fond. Du Skillet. Mon groupe préféré. _Rock n roll !_ Au moins, je n'entendais plus les garçons geindre comme des bébés ! Quand j'eus l'impression qu'ils furent calmés, je retirais mes écouteurs et dit :

\- Reiji?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux me montrer où je vais dormir s'il te plaît ?

\- Euh... oui, bien sûr.

Je le suivi ( encore ) dans le manoir jusqu'à une chambre spacieuse, dans les tons rosés. Puis je me souvint que j'avais laissé ma valise en bas. _Baaka !_

\- Merci Reiji. Ça te dérangerait de me faire visiter ? ( pour que je puisse prendre ma valise au passage ? )

\- Non, du tout. À vrai dire, je n'ai rien à faire en particulier, alors je peux bien faire ça.

Il me fit visiter tout le manoir ( ce qui dû prendre au moins 45 minutes, en allant vite ) passant par le salon, la cuisine, la salle à manger et autre. Il m'indiqua même leur chambre respective, et j'appris qu'il y avait ENCORE un garçon dans le manoir. Je suis la seule fille. Putain, ça va être long. Surtout avec le pervers, là. _Comment je me suis foutue dans cette merde ?!  
_ Une fois que nous eûmes visiter le manoir et que j'eus récupérer ma valise, je retournais dans ma chambre et commençais à ranger mes fringues. Sans les mains, t'as cru quoi, toi ! Je suis atteinte comme tout les ados d'une maladie incurable qui s'appelle la flemme. Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Enfin bref. Récapitulatif, i garçons dans le manoir : Shuu, Reiji, Ayato, Laito, monsieur sans-âme, et le dernier que je n'ai jamais vu, mais qui est là.

Telle la geek que je suis, je fis apparaître un bureau avec un ordinateur, un PC, un casque gamer, une souris, un clavier, des enceintes et trois autres écrans. Je passais la soirée à TRY HARD sur _Word of Warcraft_ et à gueuler sur mes coéquipiers qui laissaient les ennemis nous attaquer, les doigts de pieds en éventail. Je sentais que quelqu'un m'observais, mais je m'en foutais, j'étais concentrée sur le jeu. Je finissais la soirée en jouant à _Outlast._ Mes cris avait dû réveillés tout le manoir, si tant est qu'il dormaient.

Moi-même, je n'osais pas aller dormir, de peur de refaire ces cauchemars. De peur de revivre ce jour. Ce jour horrible, où mes parents adoptifs avaient péri. Ce jour, je le revivais chaque nuit. Au bout d'un moment, trop fatiguée pour continuer à jouer, je dû me résoudre à aller me coucher. J'éteins mes appareils, mis ma chemise de nuit et me couchais. Je regardais mon portable avant de dormir : un appel manqué de Manon. Je décidais de la rappeler le lendemain, trop fatiguée pour l'appeler maintenant. Je m'endormis et refis ce cauchemar. Encore. Je me réveillait en sursaut, la gorge en feu, comme à chaque fois. Preuve que j'avais encore hurlé dans mon sommeil. Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarquais que presque tout les garçons étaient présents. Il y avait Reiji, Ayato, Laito et monsieur sans-âme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? croassai-je. Ma gorge me brûlait.

\- On t'a entendu crier, dit Ayato.

\- Tiens, dit Reiji en me tendant un verre d'eau, pour ta gorge.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi as-tu rêvé pour hurler comme ça ? dit monsieur sans-âme.

\- Je préfère pas en parler, dis-je en détournant les yeux.

\- D'accord.

\- On aurait dit qu'on t'égorgais, ça avait l'air horrible, dit Laito.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais crois moi, c'est tout aussi horrible. Quoi que je ne pense pas que vous puissiez comprendre.

\- Bon, on te laisse alors.

\- Ouais.

Ils partirent sans un mot de plus. Je commençais à me dire qu'il n'étaient pas si méchants que ça finalement. Je me rendormais et le lendemain quand je me levais, écouteurs dans les oreilles, je fus étonnée de ne trouver personne. Je ne trouvais que Shuu allongé sur un canapé, également avec ses écouteurs. Je lui tapotais l'épaule, mais il ne pas d'un poil. Je fus tentée de lui retirer son écouteur et de lui faire pareil qu'à Ayato, mais je me retint ( c'est l'aîné tout de même ! ). À la place, je lui retirais son écouteur et lui chuchotais à l'oreille :

\- Shuu?

\- Hmm?

\- Pourquoi personne n'est debout ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda.

 **Fin du chapitre 2 ! J'espère que ça vous as plu ! Je posterai sûrement la suite dans la journée ! Ciao !**


	4. Chapitre 3

Note de l'auteur : aucun personnage en dehors de l'héroïne ne m'appartient.

Réponse à Lunou : oui, c'est fait exprès :-) au fait, c'est lesquels les Sakamaki ?

 **Chapitre 3**

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. C'est alors que je ressentis un étrange sentiment en le regardant dans les yeux. Ils étaient magnifiques, d'un bleu profond. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. J'étais comme aspirée par ses yeux. Il se leva et se planta devant moi. Je n'avais toujours pas arrêté de regarder ses yeux.

\- Tu n'est pas au courant ? dit-il, me sortant de ma transe.

\- Euh... au courant de quoi ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas humains. Nous sommes des vampires.

\- Mais oui, très drôle. Tu m'expliques maintenant ?

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Non.

Il se pencha en avant et planta ses canines dans ma carotide. Il se mis à aspirer mon sang et je dis :

\- Aïe ! Ok, stop, je te crois !

Mais se collant plus étroitement à moi, il continua de boire mon sang. Je me débattais, malgré mes forces qui me quittais. Puis me vint une idée. Je me servais de mes pouvoirs pour que mon sang le brûle. Il s'écarta de moi sans demander son reste. Il toussait comme si il s'étouffait, il me faisais de la peine. Je me sentais coupable d'avoir fait ça, même si c'était pour me défendre. _Des vampires. Ce sont des vampires._ Oh mon dieu ! Mais comment j'ai atterri ici ?!

\- Désolé, j'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne te comprends pas.

Je pressait ma main sur ma gorge pour empêcher le sang de couler trop. Il eut l'air de le remarquer et me dit de le suivre. Nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine où il sortis une trousse de premiers soins. Il nettoya la plaie et me mis une compresse.

\- Je te conseille de cacher ça en mettant un foulard. Sinon, les autres vont essayé de te mordre aussi.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est de ma faute.

\- Peut-être, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de me soigner.

Il ne répondit pas. Après un long silence, je lui demandais :

\- Au fait, c'est quoi le nom de monsieur sans-âme ?

\- Monsieur sans-âme ?

\- Le mec aux cheveux violets.

\- Kanato ? Pourquoi l'appelles-tu comme ça ?

\- Ben... t'as déjà essayé de le regarder dans les yeux ? On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, or, je ne vois rien dans ceux de Kanato. Ils sont... vides. Dénués de toute humanité... C'est flippant, en fait.

\- À vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais remarqué.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Ouais. Je dois avoir l'habitude.

\- Ça doit être ça. Mais, dit, il a quel âge ? 12, 13 ans ?

\- Presque 17.

\- Et il se trimballe toujours avec un ours en peluche ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je pense qu'il devrait faire un séjour dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Ça lui ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Là-dessus, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi.

\- Qui doit faire un séjour dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? dit une voix à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Je me retournais et trouvais un mec aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux argentés-roses. _Oh la vache, le beau-gosse ! Il est mannequin ou quoi ? Remarque, ils sont tous canons.  
_

\- Subaru ? Nous parlions de Kanato.

\- Kanato ? Ouais, c'est vrai que parfois on se demande si il est bien équilibré. Au fait, c'est qui elle ?

\- Elle, elle a un prénom ! C'est Lucie ! dis-je.

\- Super, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Il commençait vraiment à me les casser, celui-là ! Je le fit taire en faisant apparaître un bout de gros scotch sur sa bouche. Shuu se mit à rire de façon incontrôlée. Subaru, quand à lui, s'acharnait pour retiré le bout de scotch.

\- C'est peine perdue, mon grand ! C'est soudé à ta peau !

Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Shuu était toujours mort de rire. Il avait les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Il faut dire que la scène était hilarante. Un mec avec un bout de scotch sur la bouche, un autre mort de rire, effondré par terre, et une meuf, qui restait plantée là, à attendre. Ouais. Hilarant. Je crois qu'on avait réveillé toute la baraque. Je me mis à rire aussi. Quand Shuu et moi fûmes calmés, je fis disparaître le bout de scotch.

\- Merci. Au fait, c'est quoi dans ton cou ?

\- Rien.

Je m'empressais de cacher la compresse, mais il bloqua mes poignets et regarda de plus près. Il retira la compresse et dis :

\- Shuu, c'est toi ?

\- Euh...

\- C'est pas grave ! dis-je, De toute façon, c'est de ma faute, je l'ai provoqué.

\- Bon.

Il me lâcha et partit.

\- Du coup, j'imagine qu'ils dorment le jour ?

\- Ouais.

\- T'aurais pu me le dire dès le début.

\- Je sais. Désolé.

La sonnerie de mon portable retentit à ce moment-là. _I want to live_ de Skillet. J'adore cette chanson. C'était Manon.

 **Fin du chapitre 3 ! J'espère que ça vous as plu ! Ciao !**


	5. Chapitre 4

Note de l'auteur : aucun personnage à part l'héroïne ne m'appartient ( Ça commence à me saouler d'écrire ça à chaque fois, lol ).

Réponse à Lunou : Ah oui, c'est vrai, merci ( Je suis une boulette interstellaire )

Réponse à Lise30 : Merci pour ce commentaire "constructif". Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir d'aussi bons retours sur cette fanfiction, surtout quand on sait que c'est seulement ma deuxième. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et que tu aimes Lucie, sachant que ce personnage est inspiré de moi-même, donc c'est un peu comme si c'était moi que tu trouves attachante :-) Le fait que je poste les chapitres rapidement est dû au fait que je poste les chapitres dès que je les finis, et que dès qu'ils sont postés, je commence le chapitre suivant immédiatement. C'est vrai que Kanato s'en prend plein la gueule, mais ça va s'arranger plus tard ( Désolée, je te spoil ) Au plaisir de lire tes prochains avis, Lucie ( car, oui, c'est mon vrai prénom ).

 **Chapitre 4**

C'était Manon. Je m'excusais et allais plus loin pour décrocher.

\- Manon ? Ça va ?

\- _Oui ! Super ! À vrai dire, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer ! Moi et mes parents, on emménage au Japon dans deux semaines ! Et c'est juste à côté de là où tu habites !_

\- C'est vrai ?! C'est génial ! Mais tu as appris à parler japonais ?

\- _Je ne t'avais pas dis ? Mon grand-père parle couramment cette langue, je la parle depuis mes 5 ans !_

\- Oh ! Tu ne m'avais pas dis, c'est génial ! Dis-moi, quelle école vas-tu fréquentée ?

\- _Une école assez bizarre, les cours ont lieu la nuit !_

\- Vraiment ? Si ça se trouve, c'est la même que moi !

\- _Sérieux ?! Trop cool !_

Je vis que Shuu commençait à être impatient, alors je dis :

\- Désolée Mama, je dois te laisser, je te rappelle plus tard, ok ?

\- _Tu me demandes pour raccrocher ? Oh, toi, tu me cache un truc ! C'est quoi ? Un garçon ? Raconte !_

\- Plus tard peut-être ! À plus !

Je raccrochais sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Quand Manon commençait à parler de garçons, on ne l'arrêtait plus ! Je me tournais vers Shuu et rougissais en repensant à la question de Manon. Elle se doutait clairement que quelqu'un me plaisais ( Elle arrivait à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ), et elle ne manquerait pas de m'en parler. Je le redoutais déjà. Shuu me regardait avec incompréhension. Pas étonnant ! J'avais parler à Manon en français ! Le seul susceptible de parler ma langue natale était Reiji. Avec tout les livres qu'il lit, il devait bien parler français !

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Ma meilleure amie. Ou plutôt ma seule amie.

\- Et moi ? Je compte pour du beurre ?

\- Toi, ce n'est pas pareil ! Je suis parfois tentée de t'appeler _oniisan_! Tu comprends ?

\- Tu me considère comme un grand-frère ?

\- Exactement.

\- Sérieusement ?! Tu veux que je te fasse changer d'avis ?!

\- En quoi ça t'énerve ?

\- Je... C'est... Oh, et puis merde !

Il parti, me laissant dans l'incompréhension totale. Je me décidais finalement à faire un tour dans le jardin. Je passais rapidement dans ma chambre pour récupérer ma guitare et m'assis sur un banc dans le jardin. Apaisée par le lever de soleil et la douce odeur des roses qui m'entouraient, je me mis à chanter. J'entendais les oiseaux chanter aussi, comme si ils m'accompagnaient. Les rayons du soleil couvraient ma peau d'une douce chaleur. Je m'arrêtais de chanter en sentant qu'on m'observais. Je me retournais et vis Kanato qui me regardait étrangement.

\- Salut Kanato, tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je le devrais ?

Je soupirais mais dis :

\- C'est essentiel pour être en bonne santé, mais tu fais ce que tu veux après tout.

\- Tu as une jolie voix. Tu aimes chanter ?

\- Hum... Oui, j'aime tout ce qui touche à la musique...

\- Tu sais jouer combien d'instruments ?

\- À peu près tous, une fois qu'on a compris comment ça marche, c'est assez facile. Tu aimes la musique ?

\- Non, pas particulièrement. Mais j'aime chanter.

\- Oh c'est vrai ?

\- Puisque je te le dis ! Tu n'écoute donc rien ?!

Je me disais aussi qu'il était trop calme...

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver ! J'étais simplement surprise qu'on ai un hobby commun !

\- Bon. J'ai soif.

\- C'est cool. Va boire alors.

\- Donne-moi ton sang.

\- T'as rêvé en 3D toi ! Tu peux toujours courir ! C'est pas en me le disant comme ça que tu l'auras !

\- Si je te le demande gentiment, tu me donnes ton sang ?

\- La prochaine fois, peut-être, mais la tu m'as mise de mauvaise humeur !

\- D'accord.

Il parti sans un mot de plus. Je me dis alors que je pouvais profiter de la journée pour faire du shopping. Bah quoi ? Je reste une fille ! Et puis, au Japon, il y a plusieurs boutiques de vêtements gothiques ! J'adore le gothique. Je partie donc dans ma chambre, rangeais ma guitare, m'habillais, pris de l'argent et descendais les marches. Cependant, avec mon incroyable chance ( c'est de l'ironie, pour les mous du cerveau ), je fus interrompue par...

 **Fin du chapitre 4 ! J'espère que ça vous as plu ! Sur ce, à + les petits gens !**


	6. Chapitre 5

Note de l'auteur : aucun personnage à part l'héroïne ne m'appartient.

P.S : je m'excuse car en ce moment, je publierai moins de chapitres, et cela pour deux raisons. Ou plutôt trois. La première est que je commence à ramer au niveau de l'inspiration. La seconde est que je suis étudiante ( ou plus précisément, collègienne ), je dois donc également me concentrer sur mes cours. Et enfin, la dernière, la principale, est que ma mère m'a récemment acheté le dernier livre _Harry Potter,_ et étant une Potterhead, je passe le gros de mon temps libre à le lire. Voilà voilà. J'espère que m'excuserez. Bisous, Lucie.

 **Chapitre 5**

Lorsque je fus interrompue par Reiji.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Faire du shopping. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'est pas autorisée à sortir.

\- T'es pas mon père, Reiji. Je fais ce que je veux. Et puis, de toute façon, je reviens après. Au fait, tu n'es pas censé dormir ?

\- Pas plus que toi. Bon, puisque tu y tiens... Vas-y. Mais ne tarde pas. Ce soir, nous partons pour l'école.

\- Je sais, Reiji. Je serai là, promis. À plus tard !

Je partis, sentant le regard de Reiji sur moi. Je fis le tour de plusieurs boutiques et rentrais les bras chargés de sacs. On peut dire que j'avais trouvé mon bonheur ! J'avais bien dû passer presque toute l'aprem dans les boutiques ! Et j'en avais profiter pour me taper un petit Macdo au passage. Et oui ! Même le Japon est conquis par Mc Donalds ! Palapampampam ! J'avais d'ailleurs encore un mcflurry nature-sauce chocolat dans la main. Je filais dans ma chambre pour qu'on ne me vois pas, mais bien sûr, il fallait que je croise Reiji. Quelle chance ! _On est en vie, quand on y pense !_ La ferme, Christophe Willem ! Je pense que dans quelques minutes, je ne serais plus en vie, non. Reiji va me faire la peau. Quand on parle du loup... Il toqua à ma porte et quand je lui ouvrit, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Désolée ! J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu, mais je suis à l'heure !

\- De justesse. Tu as 5 minutes.

Il posa un uniforme sur mon lit et sortit. _Mon Dieu, mais c'est quoi cette horreur ?!_ Je fus horrifiée quand je vis l'uniforme. Il était couvert de neuneus et de froufrous. Je me dis alors que si j'ajoutais une petite touche personnelle, ce n'était pas grave. Je pris le règlement scolaire et vis que les filles devaient obligatoirement porter une jupe et une veste de couleur sombre. _Parfait.  
_ Je jettais négligemment l'uniforme dans mon placard et sortis ma propre tenue. Une jupe noire, un tee-shirt violet et une veste noir à chaînes argentées. J'accompagnais le tout de collants noirs et de bottes hautes à lacets, noires également. Je descendais ainsi vêtue et le regard assassin de Reiji ne m'échappa pas. Je lui renvoyais un regard innocent, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rager d'autant plus. Nous sortons et nous montons tous dans une limousine. _Une limousine. Carrément.  
_ Reiji me dit alors :

\- On peut savoir d'où tu sors cette tenue ?

\- De mon placard, pourquoi ?

Je lui fis un sourire et vis qu'il rageait encore plus.

\- Ce n'est pas une tenue convenable.

\- Je crois que si.

\- Tu n'as donc pas lu le règlement ?!

\- Si, justement. Il est dit que toutes les filles doivent obligatoirement porter une jupe et une veste de couleur sombre. Or, il me semble que c'est le cas. Ma tenue n'est donc pas contraire au règlement.

J'étais fière de moi. Je venais de clouer le bec à Reiji. Reiji, quoi ! Je fis un sourire triomphal. Il ne dit plus rien de tout le trajet. Arrivés à l'école, nous descendons de la voiture. Reiji me dit que j'étais dans la classe de Subaru avant de partir. Le pauvre, il devait se sentir humilié. Je me tournais vers Subaru et lui demandais quel cours nous avions. Maths. Super... Nous allons dans notre classe et comme je le redoutais, le cours fut ennuyeux à mourir. Je suis un rat de bibliothèques, je connais déjà tout ce que le prof dit par coeur. Il le remarqua et dit :

\- Mademoiselle Lagrange. Êtes-vous un génie en mathématiques pour dormir en cours comme vous le faites ?

\- Ouais.

\- Bien, alors nous allons faire quelque chose. Je vais écrire des équations au tableau, des équations bien au-delà du niveau de cette classe. Si vous arrivez à les résoudre, vous êtes libre de partir de mon cours.

\- Ok.

Il écrivit 5 équations au tableau. Impossible à résoudre pour les autres élèves, pas pour moi. C'était même d'une facilité déconcertante pour moi. Je trouvais le résultat de toute les équations en moins d'une minute. Le prof était bouche-bée. Il me regardait comme si j'étais un véritable génie.

\- C'est... c'est exact... Ce sont les... bonnes réponses...

\- Je suis libre de partir alors.

\- Je... Oui...

Je pris mon sac et sortis de la classe sous le regard des élèves, y compris celui de Subaru. J'attendais le prochain cours sur le toit. J'avais pris ma guitare, sachant que nous avions cours de musique aujourd'hui. Je chantais en attendant la deuxième heure. Quand elle sonna, je me rendais en cours de musique. À mon entrée, tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Quoi ?

Ils se retournèrent. Je sortis ma guitare et vu qu'il devait bien avoir une vingtaine d'instruments dans cette salle. La prof de musique entra dans la salle.

 **Fin du chapitre 5 ! J'espère que ça vous as plu mes louloutes ! À + les filles !**


	7. Chapitre 6

Note de l'auteur : aucun personnage à part l'héroïne ne m'appartient.

Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, avoir autant de bon retour m'aide vraiment ! J'aime beaucoup vos reviews, elles me donnent le sourire, certaines me font même éclater de rire. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour votre compréhension, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Bisous, Lucie.

Réponse à Lunou : Oh, c'est vrai ? Cool ! Moi je suis en 4ème, et je n'ai jamais redoubler, non madame !

Réponse à Lise30 : Ouais, les Potterheads en force ! Oui, c'est de ce livre là que je parle. Et oui, il y a des trucs qu'elle ne sais pas faire, mais tu sauras quoi un autre jour !

 **Chapitre 6**

La prof de musique entra dans la salle. Elle était assez âgée, ses cheveux étaient gris-blanc. Elle avait l'air douce, gentille. Ses yeux étaient comme les miens : bleus glaciers. Le bleu le plus clair. On aurait pu aisément croire que c'était ma grand-mère, mais c'était impossible. Elle me regarda et me sourit.

\- Vous devez être mademoiselle Lagrange ?

\- En effet.

\- Enchantée, je suis la professeure de musique, madame Bluesky( prononcez " blouskaï " ). Dites-moi, savez-vous jouer d'un instrument ?

\- À peu près tous, pourquoi ?

\- Vous en aurez besoin tout au long de l'année. Et savez-vous chanter ?

\- Eh bien... On m'a déjà dit que j'avais une jolie voix, mais je ne connais pas vraiment la réponse à votre question...

\- Alors que diriez-vous de nous chanter quelque chose ? Histoire d'avoir la réponse.

\- Euh... Je...

\- Aller Lucie, chante nous un truc, dit Subaru.

\- Euh... bon d'accord...

Je pris ma guitare et chantais une de mes chansons. Quand j'eus fini, tout le monde me regardait avec des yeux ronds, même Subaru.

\- Quoi ? Je chante mal, c'est ça...?

\- Vous rigolez ? La déesse de la musique elle-même ne peut pas avoir une voix aussi magnifique ! Vous y mettez tout votre coeur, ça s'entend ! On dirait que vous chantez avec votre âme ! Je n'ai jamais entendu pareille voix ! Avez-vous le même don pour jouer d'un instrument ?

\- Euh... Je suppose, oui...

\- Savez-vous jouer du piano ?

\- Ouais.

\- Connaissez-vous du Mozart ?

\- Bien-sûr !

\- Jouez-moi du Mozart, alors.

Je m'asseyais au piano et commençais à jouer " La marche turque ". Elle me félicita une nouvelle fois, me disant que j'avais un véritable don pour la musique et tout... Je passais le reste de la nuit à épater mes profs par mes connaissances. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie de l'école lorsque des filles de ma classe m'interpellèrent. Je vais vers elles et leur dis :

\- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Ouais ! Arrête de te la jouer surdouée, nous on est pas dupes. On voit bien que tu tourne autour de NOTRE Subaru ! Alors arrête de suite, la nouvelle, si tu veux pas qu'on fasse de ta vie un enfer !

\- Vous vous trompez totalement. De 1, je vis chez les Sakamaki, alors c'est normal que je sois plus proche de Subaru que vous. De 2, ce n'est pas Subaru qui m'intéresse chez les Sakamaki. De 3, c'est vous qui devriez vous méfier de moi.

\- De 1, c'est qui qui t'intéresse alors ? De 2, on est 5, tu es seule. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait se méfier de _toi._

\- Pour répondre à ta première question, ça ne te regarde pas. Et ensuite, j'ai bien plus de ressources qu'on pourrait le croire. Ma famille adoptive est morte à cause de moi, tu sais ?

\- C'est ça ! Morte d'ennui surtout ! Ah ah ah !

\- Tu vois, les filles dans ton genre, je connais. J'en ai déjà neutraliser plusieurs. Je n'hésiterai pas à en faire de même pour toi.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ?!

\- La fille de Barbie ? Remarque, avec ton intelligence de moineau, ce serait bien possible.

Je ne vis pas la gifle venir. Je la reçue de plein fouet. Là, je vis rouge. Je la regardais, les yeux emplis de haine.

\- Tu sais que tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort ? Non ? Et ben maintenant oui.

Je fis apparaître une flamme au bout de mon index. Elle eut l'air terrifiée. Je jubilais mentalement. Je fis disparaître la flamme et taillais la phrase " Je suis stupide " sur sa main.

\- Comme ça, tu te souviendra que ton QI est égal à celui d'une huître.

C'est à ce moment que je remarquais que tout les Sakamaki étaient présents et me regardaient. Depuis quand étaient t-ils là ?

\- On peut y aller.

Je passais devant et rentrais directement dans la limousine. En route vers le manoir, Ayato me dis :

\- C'était génial ce que t'as fait à cette fille ! Je savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi méchante ! Ça me plait bien.

\- Elle l'avait mérité.

\- Ouh ! C'est qu'elle mordrait !

\- Si tu ne me fous pas la paix, c'est toi qui subira ma mauvaise humeur, c'est clair ?

Il soupira mais se tut, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Nous rentrons et je filais directement dans ma chambre. Je m'asseyais à mon bureau et fis mes devoirs. J'avais presque fini quand je vis Kanato à côté de moi.

\- Salut Kanato. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir du sang ?

Je me souvint de ce que je lui avais dit. Je lui avais dit que si il me demandais gentiment, je lui donnerait mon sang. Je lui dis donc :

\- Ok, mais vas-y doucement, j'ai pas envie de faire de l'anémie.

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté et dégageait mon cou. Il mordit assez doucement, ce qui m'étonna. C'est alors que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Cette personne n'étais autre que...

 **Fin du chapitre 6 ! J'espère que ça vous as plu ! Salut mes louloutes !**


	8. Chapitre 7

Note de l'auteur : aucun personnage à l'héroïne ne m'appartient.

Réponse à Lunou : Ouais, t'inquiète, le suspense se porte bien, il se boit un petit café devant la télé, oklm XD Illuminatis, complot mondial !

 **Chapitre 7**

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je m'éloignais de Kanato et ouvrit la porte. La personne en question n'était autre que...

\- Manon !

Je lui sautais dans les bras. Elle se mit à rire.

\- Je suis contente de te voir aussi ma Lulu !

\- Alors ? Tu as emménager ?

\- Non pas encore. En fait, je ne suis là que 2 jours. Pour visiter la maison. Et comme tu habitait pas loin, je me suis dis " Tiens, si j'allais voir ma Lulu " et me voilà ! Mais il me semble que tu as des choses à me dire...

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Si, je voyais très bien de quoi elle parlait, mais je ne tenais pas à parler garçon avec elle.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Lucie. Tu rougis.

\- Quoi ?!

Elle explosa de rire en voyant ma tête.

\- Je plaisante ! T'es trop drôle, mais ça prouve bien que tu as des choses à dire...

J'aurai pu embrasser Kanato d'être intervenu à ce moment-là. Merci, mon sauveur !

\- Vous dites quoi ?

\- Des trucs de filles ! C'est du français, tu peux pas comprendre ! Kanato, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Manon. Manon, Kanato.

\- Enchantée !

\- Ouais. Je reviendrai plus tard.

Il partit sans demander son reste. Sauveur, mignon, mais pas poli... Je fis entrer Manon et nous nous asseyons sur mon lit.

\- Il était mignon,Kanato. C'est lui qui te fais rougir comme ça ?

\- Non ! dis-je en rougissant.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Lucie.

\- Bon, ok... Mais pas que lui. Presque tous, en fait... Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les garçons... Encore moins quand ils sont aussi bien foutu que les Sakamaki... Il y en a un en particulier que j'apprécie, mais plus comme un grand-frère. Bien qu'il soit aussi bien foutu que les autres... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me voit pas comme ça.

\- Hum... oui, je vois... Mais je n'ai vu que 2 garçons, il y en a plus ?

\- Oui, il sont 6 en tout.

\- 6 ?! Tu vis avec 6 garçons bien foutu de ton âge, et tu ne t'en ai toujours pas fait un ?! Tu as un problème dans ta tête ou quoi ?! Mais tu vois pas que c'est ta chance ?! Ou peut-être que c'est tes hormones qui disfonctionnent ? Tu attends quoi, nom de Dieu ?! T'as 16 ans, ma vieille, pas 12 ! Tu veux finir vieille fille, c'est ça ?!

\- Non, c'est juste que...

\- Quoi ? T'as pas le courage de le faire ? À toi de choisir, ma vieille ! Si tu veux finir vieille fille, c'est ton problème ! Tu vas mourir que t'auras jamais couché avec un mec ! Ça craint !

\- Je... Je n'ai jamais vraiment penser à... faire ça...

Elle allait parler mais son portable sonna.

\- C'est mes parents. Ils veulent que je rentre. Je dois y aller, mais je compte sur toi, ok ?

\- Ouais...

Elle sortit, satisfaite. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais allongée dans mon lit, Kanato entra dans ma chambre.

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux boire ?

Comprenant de suite de quoi il parlait, je dis :

\- Désolée Kanato mais... Je suis un peu tourmentée, je ne suis pas en état de te donner mon sang.

\- Tu est tourmentée ? Faut-il que je t'aide à te détendre ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu y arrivera, mais essaie toujours...

Il s'approcha et je ne compris pas trop ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que je sente ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Il me regardait d'une manière que je n'aurai su décrire. Pour la première fois, j'eus l'impression que Kanato n'était pas vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'aide à te détendre, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je sentis une sensation étrange au creux de ventre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Je sentis sa main droite se poser sur ma joue. La situation était étrange. Moi, allongée sur mon lit et Kanato au-dessus de moi, en train de m'embrasser. Ouais. Chelou. Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Manon. Elle a raison. J'ai 16 ans, il serait temps que je me bouge. Je lui rendit son baiser. Je ne pense pas que j'étais douée pour ça ( je n'avais jamais eu de copain ), mais il eu l'air d'aimer. _Manon, pourquoi tu m'as dis ça ?_ Je n'aurai jamais fait ça avant. Avant, je lui aurais envoyé un coup bien placé. Mais ça, c'était avant. Chris, vous allez vous aimer. La ferme ! C'est pas le moment de rire ! Je suis en situation délicate. J'avoue que c'est agréable, quand même. Kanato s'éloigna légèrement de moi et me demanda :

\- Tu es assez détendue maintenant ?

Je hochait la tête, incapable de parler. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais dans tout mes états. Il se pencha et me mordit dans le cou. Encore. Étonnement, cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas désagréable. Peut-être parce qu'il se tortillait contre moi, ça peut jouer. Hum hum. Non, finalement, je crois que mes hormones se portent bien. Il posa ses mains sur le derrière de mes cuisses, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire gémir. Je devint rouge de honte. Heureusement qu'il était trop occupé à me sucer le sang pour s'en rendre compte. Il se serait moquer de moi à coup sûr. Il se retira et me regarda. Je n'osais pas le regarder, rouge que j'étais.

\- Tu es gênée ? C'est mignon. Je veux encore voir cette expression sur ton visage.

Il n'en eu pas le loisir puisque Reiji vint me dire de dormir. Kanato s'apprêtait à partir, mais je le retint par la main. _Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?! Baaka !_ Je vis du coin de l'oeil qu'il souriait.

\- Dort avec moi, s'il te plaît, m'entendis-je dire, sans le regarder.

 **Fin du chapitre 7 ! J'espère que ça vous as plu ! Salut mes louloutes !**


	9. Chapitre 8

Note de l'auteur : aucun personnage à part l'héroïne ne m'appartient.

Réponse à Lise30 : Pouahahahah ! Ton commentaire m'a fait exploser de rire tout du long, je t'adore sérieux ! Le coup du "suite après la pub" m'a fait trop rire ! La réponse à tes questions, now ! ( Au fait, oui, c'est Shuu le grand-frère )

 **Chapitre 8 ( Un peu lemon )  
**

\- Dors avec moi s'il te plaît, m'entendis-je dire.

Il sourit et dit :

\- D'accord.

Il se coucha à côté de moi en me regardant. Nos regards étaient comme soudés l'un à l'autre.

\- Je vais me changer, je reviens.

Il ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Je filais dans la salle de bain, prenant mon nouveau pyjama au passage. Je fermais la porte et m'y adossais en soupirant. Mon coeur battait à 100 à l'heure. J'enfilais mon pyjama, qui se composait d'un mini-short en soie noir et d'un débardeur violet. Je me rendais alors compte que j'aurai dû l'essayer avant de l'acheter. Le short était un peu court. Trop court. Mais bon. Je revenais dans la chambre et me cachait derrière un mur.

\- Pourquoi tu caches-tu ?

\- Je... euh... Mon pyjama est un peu court...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, viens.

Je courais me réfugier sous la couette. Il se colla à mon dos et je sentis qu'il s'était changé aussi entre temps. Il était en pantalon de pyjama. Sans haut. Je sentis que mon visage devenait rouge au contact de sa peau.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Euh...

\- Regarde-moi.

Je me retournais et le regardais dans les yeux.

\- Tu es rouge.

\- Non, ça doit être l'obscurité qui te fais défaut...

\- Les vampires voient parfaitement dans le noir.

Je rougis davantage. Il sourit.

\- Tu n'as pas à être gênée. Si je voulais que tu sois gênée, il y a de multiples choses que je pourrais faire.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir.

\- Si, je veux savoir.

Il eu un sourire malicieux ( chose exceptionnelle chez Kanato ) et se mis au-dessus de moi. Mon pou s'accélèra considérablement. Il se pencha et m'embrassa sous l'oreille, puis sur les lèvres. Sa langue eu raison de moi. Je lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur, ce qui eu l'air de le satisfaire. Un temps. Il glissa sa main sous mon haut. Je sentis sa main remontée lentement sur mon ventre. Ses doigts étaient froids, mais c'était agréable.

\- Je pourrais faire ça.

Il retomba sur le côté. Ma respiration était saccadée. Sa main était toujours sur mon ventre. Rien que ça suffisait à faire battre mon coeur.

\- Il faut dormir, sinon Reiji va nous crier dessus.

J'acquiescais et me blottie contre son torse. Il passa timidement ses bras autour de moi et je ne tardait pas à m'endormir.

 _Je jouais à la console. C'était une journée normal. Je reçus un sms de ma mère. " J'arrive à la maison dans 5 minutes, il faut qu'on parle. " Aïe. Mauvais signe. J'entendis la voiture se garée. Mes parents parlaient. Ils montèrent tout les deux dans ma chambre. Mon père pris la parole._

\- _Chérie, on a un truc à te dire. Ta mère et moi... on a décidé de se séparer._

\- _Quoi...?_

\- _Ça faisait un moment qu'on en parlait, et on s'est dit qu'on devrait te le dire._

 _Je me mis à pleurer. Je me précipitais dehors et partis chez Manon. J'arrivais chez elle toujours en pleurs. J'expliquais la situation à ses parents et ils acceptèrent que je dorme chez eux. Le lendemain, je retournais chez moi. Il était18h. Je passais la porte et ce que je vis me traumatisa à vie. Je vis mes parents étendus sur le sol, la gorge tranchée, le regard vide et baignant dans leur sangs. Je hurlais à la mort et la maison pris feu. D'un coup, se fut comme si une tornade était passée. Tout fut sans dessus-dessous. J'entendis les sirènes arriver de loin. C'était la fin. La fin de mon enfance heureuse.  
_

Je me réveillait en sursaut, tremblante. Kanato était réveillé et me regardais.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Ouais...

\- Raconte moi.

\- Il y a pas grand chose à raconter.

Il allait parler mais je le fis taire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Chut... Dors.

\- D'accord.

Le lendemain, nous fûmes réveillés par l'enkikineur de service, j'ai nommé : Reiji.

\- Debout.

\- Ta gueule, veux dormir !

C'est à ce moment que Reiji remarqua que Kanato était présent et que j'étais dans ses bras. Il avait l'air gêné.

\- Euh... Vous devriez vous préparez... On va bientôt partir.

Il tourna les talons et referma la porte.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Kanato. Bien dormi ?

\- Ça peut aller.

Je lui sourit et déposait un baiser sur sa joue avant de me lever.

\- On est pas obligés d'y aller. Si on a pas envie, Reiji ne va pas nous forcer.

\- C'est vrai ? Cool !

Je me recouchais, tel la grosse flemme que je suis.

\- Lucie ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Je peux boire ton sang ?

\- Vas-y.

Je dégageait mes cheveux de mon cou. Il me mordit encore plus doucement que la dernière fois, comme si il avait peur de me briser. Je sentis des mains baladeuses traîner sur mes hanches. Je ne protestait pas. En fait, c'était agréable. Ses crocs ne me faisaient pas mal, ce qui était d'autant plus agréable. On aurait presque cru qu'il me pelotait. C'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs. Je m'en fichais. J'aimais ce qu'il faisait. Tout d'un coup, il arrêta de boire mon sang. Cependant, ses mains étaient toujours baladeuses. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à aimer ce qu'il faisait. Il caressa mes cuisses et je frissonnais. C'est là que mon téléphone sonna. _Merci Manon, t'es vraiment ma meilleure amie...  
_

\- _Allô ?_

\- _Lucie ? Alors ? Dis-moi que t'as pêcho, par pitié._

\- _Non, mais ça aurait peut-être été le cas si tu n'avais pas appelé, merci bien !_

- _Oh, désolée ! Qui ? C'est celui aux cheveux violets ?_

\- _Ouais..._

- _Cool, il est mignon ! Bon, je te laisse. T'as intérêt à avoir de bonnes nouvelles la prochaine fois, si tu veux ce que je veux dire..._

- _Oui ! Je vois parfaitement ! À plus !_ _  
_

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers Kanato qui me regardait bizarrement.

\- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

 **Fin du chapitre 8 ! J'espère que ça vous as plu, comme d'habitude ! Allez, à + mes louloutes !**


End file.
